Yuki Ookami and Kuro
by Mayonaka -one of three
Summary: Yuki Ookami is an experiment, when she reaches freedom she finds a Cyliclon and heals his wounds. Later she finds out she's a mew... IxK, PxT, RxP, OCxOC


Me: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, but I own Yuki and Kuro. I also own this story, but I do not own Frozen, it's by Within Temptation. Yuki personality is a mix of me and Amaya. Her kindness comes from Amaya.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tears fell down the pale girl's face. Her ice blue eyes filled with a chilling sorrow. The winter wind gently made her snow white hair sway. She sighed and looked down at her numb bare feet, just peeping out from beneath her white dress. She wondered how long it would be until she reached freedom. Her white wolf ears swerved as she heard voices, the hair on her tail stood up and she bared her fangs, she ran. _I won't let them get me. I will die before they take me back. _She saw a woods and ran harder, _I'll be safe there._ In the shelter of the trees, she could slow down and took in the scents around her. A bitter taste filled her mouth and she traveled toward it. Whatever it was it wasn't human, it wouldn't be a threat to her, it could even be food. She stopped and stared at the injured humanoid in front of her. He had elfin ears and pale skin. His hair was black and his clothes were mostly black but also had some midnight blue and he had two strange ribbons. She bent down and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. _He must have run away too._ She gently tended to his wounds while singing a song.

_I can't feel my senses  
I just feel the cold  
All colors seem to fade away  
I can't reach my soul_

_I would stop running  
If I knew there was a chance  
It tears me apart to sacrifice it all  
But I'm forced to let go_

_Tell me I'm frozen  
But what can I do?  
Can't tell the reasons  
I did it for you_

_When lies turn into truth  
I sacrifice for you  
You say that I am frozen  
But what can I do?_

_I can feel your sorrow  
You won't forgive me  
But I know you'll be alright  
It tears me apart that you will never know  
But I have to let go_

_Tell me I'm frozen  
But what can I do?  
Can't tell the reasons  
I did it for you_

_When lies turn into truth  
I sacrifice for you  
You say that I am frozen  
But what can I do?_

_Everything will slip away  
Shattered pieces will remain  
When memories fade into emptiness  
Only time will tell its tale  
If it all has been in vain_

_I can't feel my senses  
I just feel the cold_

_Frozen  
But what can I do?  
Frozen_

_Tell me I'm frozen  
But what can I do?  
Can't tell the reasons  
I did it for you_

_When lies turn into truth  
I sacrifice for you  
You say that I am frozen_

_Frozen  
_

She finished and smiled, looking at his peaceful face. She bent down and gently whispered, "I am Yuki Ookami, the snow wolf." Then she placed a kiss on his forehead and got up and began to run. Turning around one last time she saw him stir. _He will be safe. _she then turned her back to him and ran deeper into the thick forest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Cyliclon sat up and stared. All his wounds were gone. He remembered a distant melody, but one thing was clear and it echoed around in his mind, _"I am Yuki Ookami, the snow wolf." _and a feathery, cold spot on his forehead. He took in the scents around him, all he could smell was the forest, snow, wolves, rabbits, and deer. He sighed, _Who is she?_ He got up and headed back toward Tokyo,_ At least I know her name._ He got there and looked around, before teleporting to a ship. "Pai, when do we attack?" His twin looked up and blinked.

"Kuro? What are you doing here?" Kuro looked at his brother and smirked.

"Surely Deep Blue-sama told you I was coming?" Before he could answer, Kuro added, "I was supposed to be here earlier but I had a mishap in the woods." His brother nodded. Kishu walked in and blinked before rubbing his eyes.

"Pai why do you suddenly have black hair and dark blue eyes?" Then he saw Pai and gasped, "Oh my god, there's two of you, one's normal and one's, I can't believe I'm saying this, but darker."

Pai rolled his eyes, "Kishu, this is my brother, Kuro." Kishu's eyes widened and he groaned something like, 'No not another one' and walked off. Kuro glared dangerously after him, "Just ignore him. He's probably been rejected by the cat-girl, the leader of the Mews."

Kuro rolled his eyes in annoyance, "He must be a fool."

Pai nodded, "My point exactly."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: It's short. But I have to go. Again I do not own either Tokyo Mew Mew or Frozen, In fact I do not even own my life.


End file.
